In order to supply electrical power to electronic devices, a power supply wire is connected to a power supply terminal of the electronic devices. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional connection terminal 200 has a wire insulation receiving region 201 for crimping an insulating layer of a cable (not shown), a substantially “F” shaped conductor receiving region 202 for crimping a conductor wire of the cable, and a contacting region 203 to be connected to the wiring terminal 204 of the electronic device.
The conductor receiving region 202 is electrically connected to the conductor of the cable by crimping or clamping the region 202 around the conductor. Due manufacture, a transition region between the conductor receiving region 202 and the contacting region 203 is made of metal sheet, and is relatively narrow, limiting the level of transmission power that can be applied.